


Worth

by Nakuru



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella no se arrepiente, aun cuando luchar sea aterrador.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth

Luchar contra demonios es aterrador.

Ella lo piensa todo el tiempo, aunque lo oculta tras una fachada de valentía que no siente y se esfuerza para sobrevivir cada ocasión que se tiene que enfrentar contra esas masas de maldiciones, recordando que una vez termine con ellos podrá volver a disfrutar la brisa y comer una tarta e ir a donde quiera, en lugar de permanecer encerrada, sin poder siquiera comer lo que quiere y rodeada de miradas de lástima.

Por eso vale —valió— la pena, se dice, aun si su deseo sólo se hizo realidad por un corto tiempo y ahora tiene a la muerte a unos segundos de distancia y no puede hacer nada para detenerla, por mucho que haya luchado para impedirlo.

Es en ese momento, cuando está a punto de caer ante ese demonio, que una luz de esperanza en la forma de una Puella Magi como ella aparece.

—No deberías pelear sola —dice ésta al tiempo que dispara y acaba con el demonio con una aparente tranquilidad que ella sólo puede envidiar—. Es peligroso.

Ese es su primer encuentro con Mami y no el último instante de su vida, como había pensado.

Además de salvarle la vida, ese encuentro le trae algo nuevo, porque ella conoce a pocas Puella Magi y nunca ha tenido apoyo a la hora de combatir.

Pero ahora lo tiene y ella lo recibe con los brazos abiertos al principio, cuando Mami comienza a ampliar su área, y luego lo busca junto a la atención de Mami, aun cuando para ello tenga que competir contra sus otras aliadas.

Y es eso último lo que la lleva a visitar a Mami horas antes de tener que salir a patrullar y aunque por un momento teme que Mami podría molestarse, ésta la recibe con una sonrisa, la invita a sentarse a su lado y le ofrece una taza de té y una tarta de queso —su favorita, cosa que Mami sabe— recién hecha.

—¿Qué tal? —pregunta Mami cuando la prueba y ella quiere decir que se siente como en el paraíso.

—¡Delicioso! —dice en lugar de ello y parece ser lo correcto porque Mami ríe y le recuerda que queda más, en caso de que quiera otra porción.

Sí, definitivamente vale la pena, piensa mientras aprovecha el ofrecimiento de Mami una vez termina la tarta en su plato y pide más.

Luchar contra demonios sigue siendo aterrador, aun estando acompañada, pero ahora tiene todo lo que quiere y para no perderlo vale la pena hacerlo —y no rendirse y desear más.


End file.
